This invention relates to jet skis, and more particularly, to an improved grating for controlling the inlet of water to a pump impeller and jet nozzle on a jet ski.
Recently, jet skiing has become a popular water sport. A jet ski provides its own motive power, and therefore the rider can ski without requiring the aid of others, such as in water skiing.
A jet ski has a hull similar in shape to a boat, and the rider stands or crouches near the aft end of the hull when skiing. A gasoline engine mounted in the hull in front of the rider drives a pump impeller in the aft section of the hull. A well formed in the bottom of the hull is covered by a grating which aids in scooping water and directing it through the well and into the impeller blades. The impeller forces the water through a jet nozzle behind the impeller for providing motive power for the ski. The rider steers the jet ski by a steering mechanism which controls deflection of a steering nozzle at the aft end of the hull.
At the present time, jet skis can travel over 30 miles an hour, and jet ski racing has recently become a popular form of competition. The present invention is based on a recognition that the speed of a jet ski can be increased significantly by an improved grating structure provided by this invention. The jet ski of this invention has proved to be an improvement over the jet ski Series JS 440-A manufactured by Kawasaki Motors Corp.